


Fancy

by TheTinyFoxtail



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Nalu - Freeform, Romance, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/TheTinyFoxtail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he wondered if she was truly content in musty guild halls and out on muddy jobs. She was different than just any mage after all, pristine, clean and classy... and something so out-of-the-ordinary in such a dingy place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little NaLu thing. I hope you enjoy! :D

She was Luce. His partner, his best friend, the one who screamed when he'd break into her apartment and the girl whose signature move was a kick named after herself. She was the one who could make him smile and the goofball who yelled at Happy when he called her fat. That's what he knew her as, and he wished that was all.

But no. She was Lucy Heartfilia. She'd grown up in a mansion bigger than he could perceive with more money than he could count. She'd learned manners and algebra before he'd even learned to read. She was classy. Maybe now she lived in a little apartment and went out on jobs from a guild, her face smudged with mud and a smile when she returned, but that was still her past. She was still Lucy Heartfilia, the incredibly classy young woman with whom he wouldn't have had a chance with in the past.

She was happy now, and he knew it. She preferred the life as a traveling mage but that didn't keep him from worrying.

They'd take a job in a mansion and she'd slip in, blended perfectly with the other snooty rich snobs as if she'd been there her entire life. He stuck out like a sore thumb, knocking over the refreshment table and accidentally setting some woman's dress on fire.

It was moments like those that for once in his life, Natsu Dragneel felt inadequate.

It was a foreign emotion and he absolutely hated it. There she was, so upper-class and out of his reach while he made a mess of things. He wasn't that person. He wasn't the type to dress up and chat over wine. He just couldn't do that. She'd roll her eyes in his direction with a smile and in the end tell him it was alright, they could avoid jobs where they were hired by rich people, and he'd just feel worse.

In all reality if that was all it was, he would've been fine. What honestly had him worried was the small scratching curiosity in the back of his head wondering if perhaps she would rather be back in that world.

Sure she said she was happier living this life, and sure he believed her, but still… she was so meant for that world. Like she'd been cut and pasted into his own life from a storybook, going from princes and white horses down to grubby bars and bloody fights.

He worried and worried until his brain hurt and he had to give it a rest.

Because in the end, there was nothing he could do about it but believe that she truly did enjoy her life in Fairy Tail more than her past one. At least, he sure hoped she did, because he knew personally he enjoyed his life with her much more than the slightly dimmer one he'd had before she'd appeared and shown him what life could truly be.


End file.
